Twas The Night Before Christmas
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Luna has a nightmare on Christmas Eve and worries that if she goes to find Stiles and Derek, Santa won't come. Fourth installment of the Stilinski-Hale family fluff series.


**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

 **This is the fourth installment of my Stilinski-Hale Family Fluff series! I wrote it last night because I wanted to see if I could get a holiday fic before I had to sleep! So it's not very long but hopefully, the amounts of fluff make up for it!**

 **Once again, I know nothing about children so this is probably out of character for a child that age but oh well!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I also hope that you all have a safe and happy holiday!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the Stilinski-Hale family and Stiles was curled up against Derek on the couch, watching an old movie. The kids had gone to bed a few hours ago and the two men had been busy being 'Santa' and getting all the gifts ready for the morning.

Derek was dozing while Stiles nibbled on the cookies the girls had left out for Santa when he heard a sound coming from the stairs.

He looked over to Derek to see if he had heard anything and woken up, but the man was still snoring away.

"Some wolf you are. Guess I'm on my own for this one," Stiles mumbled to himself, placing the plate of cookies on the coffee table and carefully untangled himself from his husband.

He made his way to the staircase and, when he got to the bottom, he saw Luna sitting on the top step, looking scared and sad.

"Luna, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, walking up the stairs to sit next to her.

Whenever Luna woke up in the middle of the night, she always sought out him or Derek immediately. She had no problem waking them up and, while sometimes he missed his sleep, Stiles was grateful for that.

Luna looked down at her lap, looking slightly embarrassed.

Stiles didn't say anything, he wanted to wait for her to respond, but he his concern was growing for his baby girl.

"I had a nightmare," Luna finally whispered, although she still didn't look up from her lap.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. Why didn't you come wake me or your dad up?" He asked, putting his arm around her. She curled into his side and clutched his shirt with her tiny hands.

"My friend Katie said that her parents said if kids come downstairs after they've gone to bed on Christmas Eve then Santa doesn't come and the kids don't get any presents," She explained shyly, "I didn't want to ruin presents for Selene and Sammy just because I had a nightmare."

"Oh, honey," Stiles said softly, gathering her into his arms and pulling her into his lap. He rubbed her back in soothing motions while she burrowed into his chest.

It was silent for a few minutes; Stiles was digesting what she had just told him and Luna was soaking up the warm comfort from her Papa.

"What was your nightmare about, sweetie?" Stiles whispered, breaking the silence.

"I can't really remember but it was really scary," Luna whispered back, tightening her arms around Stiles' neck. Stiles tightened his own arms around her when he felt her tears against his neck.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. You're safe now. I'm here," Stiles mumbled, kissing her head and continuing the soothing rubbing motion on her back.

"Luna? Papa?"

Luna raised her head, Stiles looked towards the new voice and they both saw Selene standing outside her and Luna's bedroom door, looking confused and sleepy.

"Hey, Sel," Stiles said, beckoning her closer.

Selene came over, concern washing over face when she noticed the tear tracks on her older sister's face, "What happened?"

"Your sister had a nightmare," Stiles explained, bringing her close with his other arm.

"Nooo, I'm sorry, Lu," Selene gasped, reaching over and grasping one of Luna's hands.

"It's okay," Luna sniffled, climbing out of Stiles' lap and cuddling with her sister.

"Is everything okay?"

Stiles looked towards the bottom of the stairs when he heard Derek's sleep-roughened voice.

"Yeah, babe, everything's fine. Luna had a nightmare but I think she's okay now," Stiles said, looking at Luna for confirmation. She nodded back and hugged Selene closer to her body.

"Are you okay to go back to bed, baby, or do you want us to stay with you?" Derek asked, coming to sit beside Stiles, looking concerned.

"I think I'm okay. Plus, I don't want Santa not to come! So we have to get back to bed!" She said with renewed energy. She jumped up and grabbed Selene's hand, pulling her towards their bedroom.

"Night girls!" Stiles and Derek called out, getting simultaneous replies in return.

"We better get to bed. It's going to be an early day tomorrow," Stiles groaned. Derek nodded and stood up, then gave Stiles a hand up.

They both went downstairs; Stiles to make sure everything was locked up and everything in the kitchen had been turned off, while Derek looked to make sure everything was in place for when the kids woke up in the morning.

This was going to be their second Christmas with Sam and their sixth Christmas with the twins. Stiles knew that neither he nor Derek would ever tire of seeing their excited faces on Christmas morning. Even if that meant having to get up at an ungodly hour and cater to two hyperactive six-year-olds and a toddler. They wouldn't change it for the world.

"You got everything?" Stiles asked Derek, even though he had double-checked all of the presents after he had laid them out.

"Yup, everything's all set!" Derek replied sleepily.

"C'mon big guy, you look like you need some sleep," Stiles said, putting an arm around Derek's waist and guiding him to their bedroom.

"That's probably a good idea," Derek mumbled back, his eyes drooping on their own accord. He really was tired. It had been a long day at the station. He had been promised Christmas Day, Boxing Day, and New Year's off since he had been working so hard these last few months but they had asked him to pull a double today, so he was exhausted.

They made sure all of the lights were off, excluding the lights on the tree, and then went up to bed.

Derek went to check on Sammy while Stiles peaked in on the twins, who were now sleeping soundly curled together on Selene's bed.

Stiles silently closed their door and made his way to his own bedroom.

Derek was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he got there so Stiles went to the dresser to grab a pair of pyjamas to sleep in.

"Babe, I think we should get the twins bunk beds," Stiles said while he wrestled with his t-shirt trying to get it on.

"Yeah?" Derek replied, finishing up in the bathroom and turning off the light, "Let's ask them about it tomorrow and then we can go to the store sometime next week."

"Perfect!" Stiles mumbled. Tiredness was starting to seep into him as well and he was getting sleepy.

Stiles and Derek climbed into bed and turned off the bedside lights. Derek opened his arms and Stiles gladly curled into his chest, sighing contently when Derek wrapped his arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, babe," He whispered, pressing a kiss to Derek's bare chest.

"Merry Christmas, love," Derek whispered back, running his fingertips against Stiles' back lightly.

They both knew that they'd be awakened by squealing children in a few hours to open presents. They couldn't wait to see the kids' faces as they opened their gifts. As far as Stiles and Derek were concerned, _that_ was what was exciting about Christmas morning. Seeing their kids' faces and hearing their happy shrieks as they ripped open the gifts.

It was going to be a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!**

 **All reviews, favourites, and follows are happily accepted and greatly loved!**


End file.
